


For you, in another life.

by IzanagiShin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst??, M/M, No Sex, Reincarnation, dizem que deu pra chorar, drama?, ereri, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/pseuds/IzanagiShin
Summary: “Me encontre na praia.”🥀• {| ErenxLevi | A.U. | Reincarnation | !!!Mangá Spoilers!!! } • { Ererictober! } •
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	For you, in another life.

For you, in another life.

One where we can be together.

Eren, de primeira, sempre foi muito céptico acerca de tudo, acreditava no que podia sentir — porque via muito — e no que podia entender — porque entendia pouco. Confuso? Sim, era tal até mesmo para Eren, interpretante do próprio mundo mas ainda sim incapaz de distinguir nele o que era realidade.

Porém ninguém podia culpá-lo, não quando o Yeager falou suas primeiras palavras para então começar a balbuciar frases que os pais eram incapazes de entender, não quando suas primeiras letras escritas eram sinais que não compreendiam mas de alguma forma tinham um senso lógico, não quando mesmo aos seus cinco anos relatava diversos horrores que dizia ter vivido. Primeiro desconfiaram de autismo, depois de diversos outros que Eren sequer era capaz de lembrar os nomes, mas nenhum deles estava correto. Não havia nada de errado com ele, herdeiro de um médico renomado e uma empreendedora relativamente conhecida nunca faltou-lhe nada na vida, tivera todas as oportunidades para se desenvolver da melhor maneira possível e assim tinha ocorrido, era o que os médicos diziam. Assunto que só foi deixado mais para trás conforme passava o tempo e Eren também deixava de narrar horrores capazes de deixar até mesmo Grisha surpreso.

Não era por que tinha esquecido, entretanto, pelo menos não tudo. As imagens ainda estavam ali, mais vivas do que nunca, apenas menos frequentes e guardadas apenas para si, porque o seu eu de 6 anos odiava ir a consultas ou aos psicólogos, porém sempre que falava das suas dores era exatamente aonde ia parar. E negou tudo aquilo até os 10, não conseguia acreditar, não queria acreditar e não acreditou até as evidências estarem batendo-lhe com força na cara, recusando-se a serem ignoradas. Primeiro vieram Armin e Mikasa, rostos familiares que já conhecia mesmo antes de se encontrarem pela primeira vez, mas o Yeager era o único que via, então era fácil ignorar, o que novamente ocorreu com Petra, Oluo, Jean, Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Sasha e Connie. Os dois primeiros como professores da escola em que entrou com seus amigos para o ensino médio, completando cerca de 14 anos.

Aos 16 tudo aquilo que fazia questão de fingir não ver veio bater na sua porta na forma de uma mulher alta, com os cabelos sempre presos e olhar ansioso pelo desconhecido, apenas 26 anos mas já extremamente conhecida como historiadora do que hoje acreditava-se ser um mito: os titãs. De uma cultura inteira, na verdade, entendeu aquilo depois de ela passar praticamente o dia inteiro em sua casa, explicando-lhe detalhe por detalhe de uma história esquecida mas que, de acordo com a Zoe, Eren se lembrava e era prova viva de um passado distante. Besteira. Reencarnação.

E todas as suas palavras caíram por terra, porque Eren sabia que fazia sentido mas não havia o que comprovasse, e queria acreditar mais do que tudo que a historiadora estava errada, que o rosto dela não era familiar, que era mentira que tantas pessoas tinham morrido por sua culpa no passado. Petra, Eld, Gunder, Oluo e mesmo Hanji. Porém além de entregar-lhe a verdade, ela tinha feito questão de entregá-lo também provas: frase que nem se recordava de ter escrito em uma língua misteriosa quando era mais novo; palavras claramente rabiscadas com dificuldade e a coordenação motora de uma criança que ainda não desenvolvera os movimentos mais delicados. Eren já não sabia mais o conteúdo da mensagem, porém Hanji era capaz de lê-la com um dicionário ao lado, língua de um povo que se isolara — tinha sido obrigado a se isolar — do mundo por mais de 100 anos.

“Levi.” Era o que dizia as letras de seu eu mais jovem.

Tudo para Eren. O único que ainda não tinha fim em suas memórias, mas ainda sim o que se recordava com mais clareza, seu único pilar, o único que o entendia pois — apesar de tão diferentes — eram os mesmos. E de um momento para o outro a realidade tornou-se subjetiva, já não sabia em que época ou quando estava, o que era palpável e o que era criação de sua mente quando aquele outro pedaço de papel que Hanji trouxera consigo entrou em sua visão. Dessa vez não precisou das traduções de Hanji, o conteúdo já claro em sua cabeça.

“Me encontre na praia”

Cheiro de mar adentrou as narinas, vento soprou os cabelos medianos e coração pesou no peito. O sol se punha diretamente a sua frente e ainda sim parecia que sua visão estava nublada, de tristeza, de pesar. Encurralado era a melhor descrição para o que sentia, o que só piorou quando Capitão finalmente se fez presente, porque naquele mundo só conseguiam avanços aqueles que estivessem dispostos a sacrificar aquilo que amavam, e Eren amava a o povo da ilha, amava Levi, e estava disposto a perdê-los para salvá-los.

— Normalmente você que chega antes.

Ackerman não respondeu. Eren retirou a própria capa e deitou-a sobre a areia, sentando no solo ao lado dela ao passo que Levi apenas arqueava uma sobrancelha, demorando-se até decidir fazer como Eren queria e sentar em cima do tecido.

— Normalmente você não tem essa cara de bunda.

Eren riu, duro e forçado. Tinha mudado, sabia, precisava.

— Achei que não queria mais me ver.

— Não assim.

Yeager calou-se, Levi também não procurou dizer muito, mas as palavras de Hanji há algumas horas não deixavam a cabeça do mais novo.

— Você acredita em reencarnação? 

O Ackerman olhou-o de canto de olho, pernas se cruzando em cima do tecido macio e voz quieta quando respondeu.

— Acho besteira. — viu o maior concordar com a cabeça, pouco surpreso. — A morte é o fim, mas o peso das vidas ainda continua.

— Nos que seguem adiante. Em nós. — o de olhos verdes completou, era fácil entender Levi, talvez eles fossem os únicos que conseguiam se entender de fato. Retirou o cordão da chave de seu pescoço, enrolando-o em volta do metal dourado e estendendo-o para o Cabo, que pegou-o sem entender. — Me prometa que vai seguir adiante.

Levi olhou-o irritado, levantando-se rapidamente para ficar de frente ao subordinado e agarrá-lo pela gola da camiseta, praticamente levantando-o do chão.

— Você não é de desistir. 

— Eu não desisti. — Eren segurou as mão que o levantavam, fincando os pés no chão e jogando seu corpo para trás, menor caindo sobre si de maneira desajeitada e acabando por dá-lo uma cotovelado no processo, mas não reclamou, apenas prendeu-o em seus braços.

— É bom mesmo, seu merdinha.

— Me promete. — Levi permaneceu em silêncio. — Por favor, Capitão.

Acima de si as primeira estrelas começavam a se fazer presentes, a noite vinha acompanhada por temperaturas amenas que faziam as peles se arrepiarem, mas não se moveram para mudar de posição, ao contrário, o mais velho enterrou sua cabeça em tronco alheio, um rápido aceno quase passando despercebido nos movimentos sutis.

— A próxima vez que viermos aqui vai encontrar a felicidade que queria, isso também é uma promessa.

Mas nunca mais voltaram.

A voz de Hanji de repente voltou a soar em seus ouvidos, distante, quase como se estivesse debaixo d'água, porém ela estava bem ali de seu lado, limpando lágrimas que nem sabia estarem caindo de seus olhos. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se da melhor forma que podia para pedir que ela repetisse o que dizia, mesmo que novamente não tivesse prestado atenção em nada, apenas em uma única frase, a que importava.

— Você quer encontrar Levi?

— O que?

Era muita coisa para raciocinar, de uma hora para outra reencarnação tinha se jogado como algo real em suas concepções, mas o problema mesmo era lidar com a ideia de que, além de reencarnado, o mesmo acontecera com seus amigos e podia não ter acontecido com outros, afinal, se aquilo era mesmo verdade, ainda existiam alguns rostos que se lembrava vagamente e ainda sim nunca os tinha visto. Levi era um deles, e saber que ele não era apenas fruto da sua imaginação era mais do que seu cérebro conseguia processar no momento.

— Levi existe? Aqui? Agora? — sua voz quebrou e seus pais apenas puderam ficar confusos já que aquele era um nome que não conheciam.

— Sim! Quer dizer, não aqui, mas sim! — Hanji entusiasmou-se, agarrando as mãos do jovem e puxando-o para saírem da casa dele. — Ele também se lembra, com mais detalhes do que você até. Eu só preciso ligar para ele, tenho certeza que ele nos encontra em um instante. 

Eren nem teve como reagir, não soube como, apenas se deixou levar até porque ver Levi sempre foi uma vontade que teve; e a ansiedade foi tanta que, quando finalmente estavam na beira da praia após uma longa discussão com os pais, que com certeza eram os mais perdidos da história toda, achou que seu coração ia pular para fora do peito. Já tinha ido a praia antes, tanto naquela vida quanto na passada — se é que aquilo era mesmo real — mas daquela vez era diferente. Dessa vez seria com Levi, e aquilo fazia o cenário parecer completamente novo para si.

Encontraram-se abaixo do posto de salva vidas abandonado, Levi entrou na visão de Eren primeiro, exatamente como o de olhos verdes o lembrava: cabelos negros raspados na nuca, estatura continuava a mesma e, se não fossem pelas roupas casuais, o Yeager poderia se enganar que ainda estavam naquela situação desesperadora de outra vida, que ainda eram amantes em segredo. 

O menor percebeu sua presença pouco tempo depois, mas ambos apenas puderam ficar parados olhando um para o outro, procurando saber se aquilo era real. Levi foi aquele que deu o primeiro passo, caminhando relutante até estar frente a frente com Eren que continuava mais alto que si, movendo as mão até que elas estivessem agarrando o cordão em volta do próprio pescoço, brilho dourado refletindo nos olhos quando a chave pulou para fora de sua camiseta, metal velho e desgastado, mas significado do objeto tão forte que parecia novo.

— Eren. — Levi puxou a mão do outro com carinho, depositando a chave na palma alheia e envolvendo os dedos do outro entre os seus. — Eu ainda tenho uma promessa a cumprir. — O Ackerman levou sua mão livre até o rosto moreno, que começava a se encharcar de lágrimas. Resposta não veio, mas soluço sofrido que escapou os lábios rosados foi o suficiente para que continuasse. — Você está feliz?

Eren arregalou os olhos, luz do pôr do sol deixando as orbes quase laranjas antes de fechá-las novamente com força, lábio inferior sendo amassado pelos dentes quando acenou com a cabeça, desconfiante que a própria voz sairia dos lábios. Novas lágrimas escorreram as bochechas e molharam o rosto de Levi quando esse enganchou os dedos em sua nuca, colando as testas e prendendo o moreno em seus braços.

Eren estava sempre andando para longe, mas dessa vez não deixaria escapar.


End file.
